Release
by pumpkinpatch212
Summary: When Jane flees the battle, she is followed by a certain Romanian who denies her the release she desires.


**A/N: Hey! This is my first story for Twilight, and I must say it's very angst-filled. Like, I should admitted somewhere, angst-filled. **

**I'm toying with the idea of continuing this, though I'd rather let the people determine that. Anyway, this is set during the battle scene in the movie, except that in this, it actually happened. **

**Disclaimer: ****"This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Twilight world, which is trademarked by Stephanie Meyer."**

Looking back on it, Jane had been absolutely stupid to rely only on her power. For centuries, it had been the downfall of many a coven, but that had been before anyone had challenged her offensive power with an even greater defensive one. The challenger just so happened to be someone that had managed to get under the Volturi's skin, even when she was human.

So, obviously, with no one able to match her and her brother, she had had no reason to become a skilled fighter. She had always stood in the background, giving a sweet, innocent smiled of a demonic Botticelli angel. It had worked for centuries, and it made Jane arrogant, cocky even. She could cause the most destruction while sitting back and smiling.

But now, Jane needed to come to her sense. There was a battle raging on, and due to that newborn, she was utterly useless, something that Jane didn't enjoy seeing her self as.

Around her, people were getting decapitated and dismembered left and right. Some by wolves, other by rivaling vampires. And Jane was right in the middle of it.

She looked around, her eyes widening in shock at the sight of Demetri being beheaded by the newborn's husband.

Demetri: The one who had always been so strong, granted not as strong as Felix, but able to be considered one of the best fighters in the Volturi.

_No need to get sentimental now, _Jane thought, _We're at war._

The youngest Volturi guard looked ahead in front of her to the sight of the psychic Cullen rushing towards her, anger and ice in her eyes. Jane quickly turned around, her cloak swishing around her, and ran towards the body of the headless Demetri, almost tripping over it in an ungraceful manner before regaining her footing.

That had been where she had made her mistake. Her panic had led to her tripping, which led to her looking behind, allowing for the psychic to jump up in front of her. The Cullen grabbed her throat, making it almost impossible to move. Jane would have used her power that she relied to heavily upon, had it not been for the newborn that stood just a few feet away.

The psychic then turned her head to face the massive blur of black fur heading her way. The wolf licked it's teeth and growled, revenge evident in it's eyes. The psychic threw her towards the black mass, and the wolf proceeded to jump on her. Jane struggled, trying to push his head up, as to keep his teeth from touching any part of her marble-like skin.

Suddenly, the force the wolf was using in an attempt to bite her was as strong. Hands that were not her own wrapped around it's neck and twisted the animal's neck, making a sick crunching sound. The hands pushed the wolf out of the way and Jane saw the grim face of her brother. Her eternal savior.

She looked up at him and gave him a nod of the head, signaling her thanks to him. He responded with his own nod.

Chaos. That was the world around them. Everyone seemed occupied with their own battles, not paying attention to the Witch Twins who were practically powerless to everyone else. Their masters had already joined the battles, all of them already dead. The wives and wives's guards stood motionless in shock, before they began to flee in the other direction, no one following them, as they were utterly useless.

_Cowards. _Though Jane couldn't say that she and Alec were doing much better. At least they stood in the midst of battle, though they had only caused the death of two, and those had been all Alec.

She looked over and saw Felix, going head to head with Emmett Cullen. It was an even battle, until a wolf jumped behind and beheaded Felix in one swipe. Almost all of the guard was dead.

Jane then heard a sound she hadn't heard in almost a thousand years: Her brother screaming in pain. She looked over to him to see the psychic with her hands around his throat. The psychic was smaller than Alec, only by a little, but she was more trained in combat.

The Witch Twin tried to think of what she could do, but nothing would come to mind, at least nothing that would be help Alec. If she tried to help, she'd probably end up killing them both.

"Run!" Her brother managed to get out. His beautiful Botticelli face was cracking. "Now!"

Jane wanted to protest. To yell to him that she wouldn't leave him.

But she ran.

She ran fast towards the south, choosing specifically not to run the ways the Volturi or the Cullens entered. She had managed to cover a few miles in a minute and then she felt something.

Actually, she felt nothing, and that was wrong. With Alec, she had always felt in the back of her mind this little sense of comfort and calmness that he always managed to bring her.

But now, there was nothing.

Now, Jane was alone.

So she continued to run, not stopping for anything. And, it was then that she managed to displace herself from her grief to notice that she was being followed. More than likely, someone had come to finish her off.

She stopped.

The person behind her continued coming towards her, but Jane made no move to stop them. She had nothing now, so nothing more to lose.

"You know, it is an act of cowardice to run from a fight," A voice said behind her, the Romanian accent becoming hard to ignore.

"Is it still cowardly to run from a battle you know you aren't going to win?" She asked, though they both knew the answer to that.

"That's even worse," The Romanian said, "It signifies that you have lost hope."

Jane at last turned to see which Romanian she was speaking to. She found her self looking at the one with blond, almost white, hair that seemed as if it would have no problem blending in with the snow that covered the ground.

"So are you going to kill me, or are we going to discuss the meaning of _Cowardice_?"

"No, I had no intention of killing you." This made Jane confused, to the point that it angered her. Why would he have tracked her down just let her go.

"Then what's the point?" Her eyes looked very defiant, and almost vulnerable. Maybe she wanted him to kill her, to give her a release.

"Do not look at me like that, I came to give you something." The blond Romanian, known as Vladimir, reached into his pocket and dug out a necklace. He held out his hand, and gave her a look that said "take it".

Jane couldn't decided whether to become furious and make the Romanian feel her power, or fall down in the snow and dry sob with venom welling up in her eyes.

The necklace had belonged to Alec. Every Volturi guard received one from the Masters. They were in the shape of "V" and were held on a gold chain, and, at the center of the "V" before it splayed out into two lines, there was a gemstone. Each individual in the Volturi had a distinctive stone, with only her and Alec sharing the same stone on their necklaces. The stone was onyx, and Jane could spot it from miles away.

"Have you come to torture me with that," Jane asked, trying to cool herself down the way Alec was able to.

"Yes, in fact," Vladimir made his way over to her in a blur, and his mouth was suddenly near her ear. "You see, my mate was killed in the last battle against your Italian scum and us Romanians. You tortured her before she was killed. I figured I would give you, how you say, payback."

"Payback?" She whispered, searching her mind to remember torturing his mate and hearing her screams. It was impossible, though, as over the centuries, the various faces of pain and screams had melded together.

"I know exactly what you want right now. Death would be nice, no?"

Jane felt herself swallow the venom that had collected in her mouth. A release. A way to feel nothing.

"I-" She tried to speak, but found no words at her disposal.

"So here, I will be a generous person and allow you to have to necklace of your dead brother that fell from his neck. You can keep it to remember him always, and when you look at it, you will always remember his final moments. How you ran. How, now, you feel nothing."

It was cruel. He was allowing her to live with the emptiness she felt. The numbing feeling that she thought only came with Alec's power. But, hadn't she been a cruel person, and allowed the same thing to happen to Vladimir?

The Volturi could have killed him and Stefan, but instead kept them alive for that reason only. Looking back on it, Jane had found it to be a weak and ineffective punishment, which Aro had later read in her palm. He only made a 'tsk' and had a face of mock hurt and asked, well more liked stated, "Don't you trust me?"

Now, she understood.

It was cruel. When you have almost nothing left and yearn for release, and have it denied with an arrogant smirk, well, it was worse than anything her pain could bring.

Vladimir undid the clasp on the chain and slowly put the chain around her neck, his fingers lightly brushing her. Jane made no protest. Maybe she deserved it. Maybe she deserved to live. Not for the sake of truly living, but as punishment.

"So to make this clear, I'm not dead," Jane asked, her voice gaining some of it's usual snark. Vladimir smirked and backed away, not using his speed.

"No, but in time, you might come to appreciate that fact," Vladimir whispered, though with her hearing, it was almost like a shout. She glanced up at him and blinked.

"Or, maybe not." And with that, he sped off into the forest.

**A/N: Please, send me your criticism, love, hate, emotions. Anything at all.  
**


End file.
